Star Wars: Jedi Hunt
by flywood
Summary: This is an Expanded Universe storyit's during the times of the Old Republic.Malidas,a jedi,must go on a mysterious mission to finally confront a Sith warrior.PLZ review


Star Wars:

_Jedi Hunt_

What is our mission, master? asked Ti-Har.

His superiour, who just walked out of the Jedi Council, looked at his apprentice a bit mockingly.

-OUR mission? slowly answered Malidas.

-I am not assigned to go with you?

-Sorry Ti-Har, but I am going solo on this one.

-But that's not fair!

-It's not up to you to decide what's fair, young Padawan!

-Yes Master...

The two human Jedi entered their humble quarters in the Jedi Temple. Malidas sat down on his bed and Ti-Har on his. Those were the two only pieces of furniture in the room.

-What's it all about, Master?

-Nothing that concerns you.

And then he gave his apprentice one of those looks that meant end of conversation .

The Jedi Knight was in his mid-thirty's and had taken Ti-Har as his student a few months ago. Malidas had long chestnut brown hair paired with two big brown eyes. He had a very imposing stature compared to his average-bodied apprentice. But what Ti-Har lacked in muscle, he entirely made up in knowledge of the Force. The young man was one of the most talented Padawans in the Jedi Temple. And that's exactly why he was puzzled with his master's decision to leave him behind on this assignement. How dangerous could it be?

-Could you at least tell me when you're leaving?

-Tomorrow morning. I'll be back in a few days. But now, it's time to sleep!

Ti-Har looked through the window. It was getting dark outside. That briefing sure lasted a long time...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything is set, boss. We'll get payed as promised, right?" asked the four armed bounty hunter.

"Don't worry about your payment. But I want that Jedi out of the way!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mission was simple, yet dangerous. On Karag, the mineral mining and trade was disrupted by the daily murders of the workers by a mysterious assassasin. Malidas had to go in and investigate the situation. The dangerous part was that there were sightings of a Sith on the planet. And the few Sith left, after the fall of their Empire, were quite powerful.

Malidas got up early to talk with his friend, Yoda, before his departure. Yoda was one of the greatest Jedi Knights and was a big help against the Dark Side of the Force. He was a two-foot tall creature who could live up to a thousand years.

-Any council before I leave, Yoda?

-Beware the Sith, my friend! were Yoda's only words.

_So, Yoda believes there is a Sith on Karag, _thought Malidas. _I should be careful..._

The Jedi climbed in his blue triangular starfighter, looked once again at the Jedi Temple,and blasted off in space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karag was a beatiful sight from space. The multiple islands on the planet defined breathtakingly its one giant ocean. But before Malidas could lose himself in these thoughts of beauty, a laser beam hit his ship. Automatic turrets were firing at him! The Jedi quickly began evading the beams before they could do any real damage. He expertly shot down the turrets, but more appeared right away! Malidas destroyed those too, when he realized at least forty more turrets came after him from an uknknown source. _My only chance is hiding on one of the islands, _thought he as he raced towards the planet, escaping from the rain of turrets.

The starfighter wasn't damaged alot and could still operate normally. But it's communications were failing. _Doesn't matter .I'll contact the Jedi Temple from the workstations ._Malidas looked around himself .Thick jungle environment everywhere except in the clearing where his hip landed. _Good thing I brought some data on this planet, or else I would be lost here forever! _He started walking towards the closest workstation, when he heard a BOOM! The Jedi turned around only to see his ship turned into a pile of rubble. There was also a creature standing next to the wreckage. It was around two-and-a-half metres tall and was greatly buffed. The creature's head was like a big sponge and it had fangs sticking out of it's mouth. But the strangest thing was that it ahd one mechacnical arm, that wasn't really an arm, but an energy cannon!

Why did you do destroy my starfighter? calmly asked Malidas, as he looked deeply in the creature's eyes.

The only answer the Jedi got was a shot from the attacker's cannon-arm. The size of the energy ball coming out of the weapon was significant. Fortunately, Malidas leaped away from the attack and the explosion it caused. The creature shot a few more energy balls, which Malidas safely evaded. Finally, he decided to put an end to the reckless destruction. Malidas activated his blue lightsaber, dodged a few more attacks while running towards his opponent, and cut off it's cannon-arm. The assailant yelled out in pain and swiped at the Jedi with his remaining arm. This, again, was no trouble for the expert fighter ,who, simply ducked from the hits and cut the creature in two, with help of his lightsaber.

_Those cannons are only sold to bounty hunters_, thought Malidas, before leaving the creature to rot there, in the jungle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Karagians were small humanoids completely enveloped in cloth(except their cat-like eyes).Malidas didn't get much inormation from them. Maybe it was from fear of their assassin or they really didn't know anything. But, the workers did provide him decent food and shelter, so Malidas could stay on the planet as long as he needed. No more attempts at taking his life were made on that first week of investigation.

On the third day of the second week, Malidas went to inquire about the deaths on the northern islands of the planet. This time, unlike the past week-and-a-half, he was lucky. A merchant(merchants were distinguished by their leather backpacks) told him that one of the trade towers of the neighboring island was taken over.

-By whom? asked the Knight

-Laksa skalaka ksel!

-So, you don't know?

-Ksila kalasssa!

-Doesn't matter. I think I already know who it is. concluded Malidas

Suddenly, he had a bad feeling and the Force never lied. An electrical charge hatchet was flying right at the merchant. Malidas sliced it down with his lightsaber before the projectile hit the Karagian's head. Intsantly,all the workers and merchants fled towards the underground section of the mines. Malidas was the only one to stay in the giant mineral-covered clearing. He was surrounded by four Tamorians. Tamorians were basically boars on four legs. But these ones had blue bounty hunter armor. _I knew it! _Two of them were armed with more hatchets, the biggest of the our with a giant axe and the smallest with a ray machine-gun.

The axe-wielder swinged like crazy at the Jedi but never hit him. Malidas cut his axe in two and pierced him with his saber. Right away, one of the hatchet men dived at Malidas, but he casually stopped him in mid-air with the power of the Force and threw him on the gunner, before the Tamorian could get a good aim on him. The last of the four looked at his dead companions then at Malidas, threw one last hatchet at him and ran away in the woods. Obviously, the weapon didn't hit its target. Malidas examined the two knocked-out Tamorians. The only thing that he found was a strange emblem on their armor. It was a red snake wrapped around a rifle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ti-Har had tried to pass away the days by meditating, training in the art of the lightsaber or listening to the wise lectures of the Jedi Masters. Yet he became to grow unpatient, even a bit worried. Where was Malidas? Why wasn't he back yet? But most important of all, what was his mission? No one seemed to have the answers to his questions or they didn't want to tell him. Ti-Har's last resort seemed to be Yoda, but the Padawan was sure that Yoda was very tight-lipped about Malidas' assignment. Yet Ti-Har had to try!

After about two weeks of his master's departure, he found Yoda alone in one of the meditation rooms. Now was his chance!

-Yoda...

-What is it, Ti-Har? replied Yoda without opening his eyes or interrupting his meditation

-It's about my master's mission.

-So I thought...

-Please Yoda! Tell me what his mission is!

-No choice but to tell you, I have.

-Really? asked Ti-Har, visibly surprised.

-To follow your master, your destiny is...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malidas arrived at the overtaken tower, which was formerly a merchant's guild of the mineral trade. The tower was made out of some kind of brown rock and was about fifty meters tall. At the top if it was an immense conference room with huge overlooking windows. There was no mineral clearing at the bottom, only a less denser jungle environment. Malidas bid farewell to the transportation ship which brought him to the island and walked around a bit. Corpses were scattered here and there and there were holes caused obviously by the bounty hunter's cannon.

All of a sudden, the Jedi heard footsteps behind him. He faced a human with a great concentration of the Dark Side, flowing through his body. He had short black hair and a an extremely pale face. His eyes were bloodshot. The man was dressed in a black body suit and was wearing a belt, complete with various gadgets, including a lightsaber.

-Who are you? asked Malidas

-I am Rallen, Dark Warrior of the Sith! answered the man, with a young vivid voice

-What are you doing here? (Malidas tried to keep cool for he sensed danger)

-I am here to put an end to your meddling in MY affairs!

-You mean bounty business!

-Fool...

The Sith activated his red saber and with a rush of speed swung at Malidas. But the Jedi was even faster. In the blink of an eye, he took out his weapon, started it up and blocked Raleen's attack. What followed were numerous aggressive attacks by the Sith, countered by the wise fighting style of Malidas. Both men tried to un-balance their opponent by executing perfectly timed flips and jumps while attacking. Yet the Force guided their movements, so none of the fighters attempts succeeded. After this fluid display of lightsaber skills, both humans backed away to think of new strategies. Raleen's choice was simple. He would attack that feeble Jedi with all his might in numerous frantic swings. Malidas was smarter, though. He had noticed his opponent was less experienced and less patient when fighting. So the Jedi decided to evade all of the Sith's attacks and when the moment was right, to strike him down. And that's exactly what happened.

With a roar of fury, Raleen lunged at Malidas with all he had. Malidas, with great effort, dodged all of the attacks. Finally he saw an opportunity, for his enemy had become tired, and was about to end the duel, when he felt numerous stings in the back. He saw Raleen grinning, a four armed bounty hunter, then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ti-Har instantly recognized his master's lightsaber hilt. He picked up the weapon and tried to sense Malidas with the Force. The Padawan felt that his master was weak and that he was at the top of that tower in the middle of the island on which Ti-Har landed. He quickly ran in the tower and up one of the stairways. _Hold on Malidas. I am coming!_

Malidas slowly opened up his eyes. His legs and arms were bound to a wall by charged handcuffs. He looked around and saw Raleen talking to someone on a transmitter next to a large window. _The trade chamber..._He also noticed a four armed man with pale green skin and the head of a hound. He had a remote control in one of his hands and was standing quietly next to a toppled over a table. There was a stairway behind him.

-Let me down, Sith! yelled out Malidas

He was instantly electrified by his handcuffs.

-Enough, Argos... finally said Raleen

_So. The hunter has the control..._

-Tell me, Raleen. Why didn't you kill me?

-Don't worry .I will! I just want those pathetic miners to see your death.

-Why?

-Because I want to scare them. You see, if I am to take over the entire mineral trade in the galaxy, with bounty hunter help, no one should provide resistance.

-You'll never take over the mineral trade! You don't have enough men!

-You think so?

Suddenly, they heard someone running up the stairs. A man got to the chamber and threw himself at the bounty hunter. It was Ti-Har! Before anyone could react, he snatched the handcuff controller from Argos, broke it in pieces with his bare hand and sent the hunter tumbling down the stairs. Malidas was free! Ti-Har threw him his lighstaber, which his master activated in mid-air.

Raleen backed up.

-What? There is a another Jedi! I'll have to kill you both then, with audience or not!

-Bring it on! taunted Ti-Har, activating his yellow saber.

The Padawan and his exhausted and injured master simultaneously attacked Raleen. The latter retaliated for a while, but the power of the two Jedi quickly overwhelmed him ,and, finally, Ti-har sliced him in two, at the torso.

Master and apprentice were both relieved, for this mission was over at last. But before they left, they each noticed a tattoo on Raleen's neck they had already seen, on Argos' arms and on the Tamorian's armor.

It was a red snake wrapped around a rifle.

The End

**Please tell me what u guys think. I was thinking about a sequel and any ideas can help!**


End file.
